Rose on the Grave
by CLBisMe
Summary: A song fic with the song Kiss from a Rose by Seal. Right before battle, R and R Dhr
1. His love is like a Rose on the Grave

I do not own any of this! I promise! I hope you all enjoy this because it was a spur of moment thing.

* * *

As Draco Malfoy stood overlooking the onslaught before him, he saw the brown haired beauty whom he had gown up with. Seven long years flashed before his eyes. Before he himself would run into battle he pondered on how lovely this young woman of 19 was. He was so tempted to run to her and pull her out of the battle into his arms away from all the pain and trauma. As he watched this brave young woman fight he thought of how she affected him to his inner core. He even changed sides for her becoming a spy, that's why they were fighting today, risking their own lives to make the wizarding world a better place. As he stood there contemplating the best time to reveal that he was the main cause of this battle and that he was a spy for the Order, he thought of the song that he listened to a few times with his lovely brown hair woman. He reveled on how appropriate it was towards him and his beauty and how dead on it was to his own feelings.

Verse 1

There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea

You, became the light on the dark side of me

Love remains, a drug that's the high and not the pill

But did you know that when it snows

My eyes become large

And the light that you shine can be seen

Chorus

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave

Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah

Now that your rose is in bloom

A light hits the gloom on the grave.

Verse 2

There is so much a man can tell you

So much he can say

You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain

Baby, To me, you're like a growing

Addiction that I can't deny

Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?

But did you know that when it snows

My eyes become larger

And the light that you shine can be seen

Chorus

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave

Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah

Now that your rose is in bloom

A light hits the gloom on the grave

Bridge

I've been kissed by a rose on the grave

I've been kissed by a rose on the grave

And if I should fall, will it all go away?

Verse 3

There is so much a man can tell you

So much he can say

You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain

Baby, To me, you're like a growing

Addiction that I can't deny

Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?

But did you know that when it snows

My eyes become large

And the light that you shine can be seen

Chorus

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave

Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah

Now that your rose is in bloom

A light hits the gloom on the grave

Yes, I compare you a kiss from a rose

A kiss from a rose on the grave

Draco paused once more within his thoughts and hummed a bar or two. He saw that it was time for him to leave the shadows and show all the death eaters who had been responsible for the day of their downfall. He had been leaking information for months. Now… Now would be his shining moment. And with this last thought Draco Malfoy ran into the battle to fight by the side of his love- Hermione Granger.

* * *

Please Read and Review and let me know if I should try to make this story longer by going into the past or leave it like this. thanks!!! 


	2. The beginning of the end

Again I own nothing, not the song, not the book or the characters... just the plot and I am sure someone has done something similar to this so yeah... I hope you all like it. This is the best fanfiction I think I have ever written. Read and Review and tell me if it is worth my time writing this or not. thanks!

* * *

What led to the events that are taking place was hard and confusing for the people around them to understand. For Draco it began when Hermione punched him in the third year and amplified when he saw her at the Yule ball with Victor Krum. Along with those two magical (excuse the pun) moments, Draco's long 6th year, in which he spent most of his time planning an entrance route for the death eaters into Hogwarts, (which almost failed its purpose because he could not kill Dumbledore) he was able to see his surroundings in a new light. That new light shone bright in the 7th year when he returned and rejected all he knew. That is where this story must begin… right here in this stunning revelation. 

Draco

"Father," spat Draco to his once idol, "I refuse to kill anyone. I just can't do it!"

"Then, my _son_, you will learn how to do so!" his father replied harshly he then cast a spell to vile to write which sliced into Draco's back leaving massive lengths of slashes oozing with vibrant red blood.

"I—don't—no I WON'T—become—like—YOU!" Draco forced out these words in haggard breaths because of the immense pain his own father was putting him through.

"Say what you like, if you want your inheritance you will do as I say," Lucius stated coolly to his only son.

"I—don't—want _your_ money. I am no longer—any son—of yours," with these truthful words Draco Malfoy dissaparated leaving his home and all of his valued possessions behind. Draco only knew he had to get away. He wasn't sure of what to do but he knew one thing for certain he could not do THAT any more… never again.

Shocking and disturbing as this scene may be what was headed for Draco would be the hardest test he'd be put through in his life.

Hermione

In contrast for Hermione it began in, well- when did it begin? To answer that, we must delve farther, much farther than certain ideas or scenes, such as in the 6th year. We see Hermione say that Draco wasn't a death eater and to not worry about him. This leads to Hermione secretly following Draco on patrols when she could. Interesting no? Hermione began to pity Draco for in less than one year Draco Malfoy aged 10 years, looking worse for wear. His hair would be out of place, dark circles underneath his eyes, walking back to the Slytherin dungeons late at night. But Hermione was not prepared for what happened next.

At Hogwarts

After Draco had left his father, family and possessions behind Draco went to the only person who could help him- Minerva McGonagall. The new headmistress of Hogwarts listened to Draco's story and formulated an idea. Draco Malfoy would stay at Hogwarts in the Head's dorm room, besides, that would be his new home in the fall anyway because he was to be Head boy. The headmistress sent an owl to the head girl asking her to arrive early to Hogwarts for an urgent reason. The headmistress believed it would be unhealthy for Draco to be all alone at Hogwarts for the rest of the month of summer and that if he had time to get to know the head girl maybe the year would go off smoothly with new alliances formed. The head girl arrived two days later through the flew network instead of by train (similar as to how Draco had gotten there) and looked a little flustered because of her trip- she hated the flew network.

"Headmistress? You needed me?" asked the head girl Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I do need to see you," replied McGonagall, "We have an issue with our head boy."

"And that involves me how…?" Hermione asked trying to figure out why she was needed with something involving Draco Malfoy.

"It is not for me to say but he is having problems with his family but in the process has joined our side of the war." McGonagall explained this in as vague of terms as she could, not wanting to delve into Draco Malfoy's business without his permission.

The headmistress took Hermione to the Head's dorm area. Hermione peeked in at the gorgeous room. She was spellbound.

"I'll leave you here, I think you are able to entertain yourself. It isn't my place to tell you everything Mr. Malfoy will tell you everything in due time I believe," saying this the headmistress left Hermione pondering about what to do. Just then a door, with the words "HEAD BOY" and a carving of a snake, opened and a blonde haired young man slouched into the room.

"What are you doing here…?"

* * *

Short I know but I am trying to figure out how I want to work this considering it was supposed to be a one-shot fic. O well I hope you enjoyed it! 

Emotions- all are beautiful in their own way

CLBisMe


End file.
